


A home safe as your touch

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Communication, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, yes you can have both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri sighed as he looked over the pieces of a half constructed nest on his bed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Everything inside him itched to finish it, his entire being longing to complete it, to make sure it was whole and safe and ready for his heat. The heat he could not spend there. If Victor found it… Yuuri couldn’t even think about what it would mean if his idol-turned coach-turned boyfriend-turned roommate saw the evidence of Yuuri’s secondary gender. Surely it would all fall apart then, if Victor realised he had fallen in love with a broken omegaOr. Yuuri is an omega allergic to his own scent. At eighteen he decided to remove all scent glands so as to be able to live his life more freely. The feeling of being defected because of it stays with him even as he moves to Saint Petersburg with Victor - who, like the rest of the world, assumes Yuuri is a beta.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 182
Kudos: 1016





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenuineFirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineFirefly/gifts).



> Written for Genuine Firefly for FTH. They had such an unique and interesting idea and I really hope I have made it justice to it. I've really enjoyed creating this, and I hope you will all enjoy it. 
> 
> This will update weekly. 
> 
> Beta read by the lovely[ LittleDancer8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8).

Yuuri sighed as he looked over the pieces of a half constructed nest on his bed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. He had not even noticed that he had started to make it, and now there it sat, a carefully wrapped side and half of his clothes woven together. Everything inside Yuuri itched to finish it, his entire being longing to complete it, to make sure it was whole and safe and ready for his heat. The heat he could not spend there. He sighed. This was such a mess. He had to deconstruct it. If Victor found it… Yuuri couldn’t even think about what it would mean if his idol-turned coach-turned boyfriend-turned roommate saw the evidence of Yuuri’s secondary gender. If Victor found it, saw the nest Yuuri had built on the bed that was his in this apartment that they shared, he would know Yuuri was an omega, and a defective one at that. Yuuri could barely stand the thought of it, nausea rising in his throat. 

He had been living in Saint Petersburg with Victor for four months now, and usually his heat wouldn’t be due for another three months. Three months in which Yuuri had hoped that he would be able to work out a more solid plan - like maybe being able to ask Lilia for help without feeling like he wanted to run and hide.

He let out another deep sigh. Yuuri knew the reason for the sudden onset, there really could be no other explanation than the fact that Victor had just had his rut. Victor had spent it at a hotel, after they had a conversation about it. Yuuri had felt awful about having to say he did not feel comfortable sharing it with Victor, and Victor, sweet, lovely, amazing Victor, had been so considerate, not wanting Yuuri to feel uncomfortable at all. Still, Victor had smelled deliciously of rut before he left, and even more so after he came back, and here Yuuri was three days later with a half constructed nest on his bed. He rubbed his face in frustration as he sighed. Great. Just great. 

Part of Yuuri had wanted to spend Victor’s rut with him, a very big part of him longed to. Their relationship had been slowly progressing, Victor letting Yuuri set the pace. Yuuri was so glad for it, and he knew Victor was giving him space and the opportunity for Yuuri to move the relationship along as he saw fit. They had started dating when the Grand Prix season started in earnest, and since then they had grown closer and closer. Still, Yuuri was holding them back. They had not gone beyond heavy make out sessions on the couch, no matter how much Yuuri wanted them to continue further. Yuuri could not risk it, even though he longed for Victor to touch him, and to run his own hands over Victor’s bare skin in return. In so many ways Yuuri was living the life he had always dreamed of, in other ways it was a nightmare. Yuuri was sure that if he were to let go and take things further, Victor would figure out that he was an omega, and that would be the end of their relationship. Yuuri was not ready to let go yet. He wanted to hold on to Victor for as long as he could, and if that meant hiding part of who he was, so be it. 

Yuuri had not expected them to live together. Sure, they did in Hasetsu, but that had been different. Here, Yuuri assumed that Victor would want to go back to having his own space, and that Yuuri would go live in the dormitories for skaters, the same Mila and Georgi lived in. Yuuri had only noticed once they were actually at Victor’s apartment, stuttering out a surprised “You want me to live with you?”

Victor’s eyes had gone wide, and that vulnerable and sad look that sometimes crossed his face met Yuuri’s, smiling even though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Oh, I just assumed. If you want-.”

“No!” Yuuri said, without really thinking, he couldn’t stand seeing Victor look so hurt, especially if he was the one who had caused it. He licked his lips nervously, and reached out to grab Victor’s hand. He brought it to his lips, leaving a soft kiss against the warm metal of his engagement ring. “Sorry. I was surprised. I just assumed you wanted your space. I should have asked.”

Victor’s eyes softened, and he stepped closer, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s forehead so tenderly Yuuri’s heart ached. He wanted it to last. He wanted it to never end. “Of course I don’t want space from you. I love having you close. I might go into Yuuri withdrawal if I don’t have you close.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, tipping his face up for a proper kiss, one Victor easily dipped down to give him. “I’d miss you too.” 

It had been one of the most heartwarming moments of their relationship for Yuuri, calm and settling, like finding a place to call home in a person. He was so happy to have said yes. Victor gave him the spare bedroom so that he had his own space, and even if they did share Victor’s bed every now and then, Yuuri mostly slept in his own. The main reason was the same as all the other times he kept Victor slightly at arms length. He was terrified of him finding out his dynamic.

He huffed at the nest again, willing it to evaporate on its own. It didn’t. 

“Yuuri!” Victor called, the soft sound of the kitchen fan drowning it out slightly. The apartment had slowly been filling with the smell of stroganoff, and Yuuri’s stomach was already rumbling from hunger. “Dinner’s ready!”

“Coming!” Yuuri called back, taking one more long look at the nest before turning away from it. He could deconstruct it before going to bed. 

Yuuri had presented early, when he had just turned thirteen. The first heat had been toruture, and Yuuri had to be hospitalized afterwards with fatigue, dehydration and extensive rashes all over his body, put on a ventilator to be able to breathe. They had all assumed it was due to the early presentation, that his body just wasn’t ready yet, and that as soon as he was off the cortisone treatment it would be alright. 

It wasn’t. 

Yuuri was one in 500 000 that were allergic to their own scent, a condition so rare that medical staff from all over the country wanted to study him. The lavender stung in his nose as if it were acid, and as soon as he smelled it his airways closed up, itching rashes crawling up his chest and down his arms and legs. The doctors found him fascinating. Yuuri couldn’t care less about the rarity of it. All he wanted was to skate, and to be extraordinary at it, and preferably ordinary in everything else so he would fit in with his peers. He refused all testing that wasn’t necessary to the condition, accepted all treatment plans, having to come to terms with his hopes plummeting each and every time they didn’t work. He got by for five years with being heavily dosed on carefully ordered cortisol and antihistamines, having to carry an Epi-Pen and use it over fifteen times when the scent blockers broke. Simple things like using the onsen became impossible, and traveling became a hassle. He missed skating competitions, had to pull out mid-competition, and spent more time in hospitals then any teen should have to. The ISU had to be informed of Yuuri’s condition as soon as he entered the circuit of international competition so the medical team was aware of what to do if he got a reaction. Five years had been enough. It had affected Yuuri’s life in every way, and it was with no regrets he laid down on the surgery table on his eighteenth birthday and had all of his scent glands removed. 

The doctors had strongly advised against it. Not only was Yuuri a rare medical phenomena that could be studied, the scent glands were also doing him some good. Even if he couldn't actually breathe in his own scent without almost having to be put on a ventilator, the scentless pheromones he released still worked as a form of silent communication, both to himself and others. Not being able to smell his own pheromones would, with high probability, cause his anxiety to worsen, and in many cases where scent glands were completely removed it led to depression. Yuuri pushed it all away. He couldn’t skate like this. He had to catch up to Victor, he had to climb and claw and work harder to reach him, to skate on the same ice as him. He couldn't do that in this state. 

The skating community was divided into two groups, in which the first and secondary genders could participate in either. It was based on merit and skill more than dynamics. The first tier was for those with the highest GOE, technical scores on jumps, spins and steps. Victor had always qualified for this category, as did most alphas and a few betas. Omegas were extremely rare. The second tier was based more on PCS, the performance aspect. Both were valued and scored in both tiers, even if one outweighed the other in the tiers specified for GOE and PCS respectively. Yuuri had to get to the first tier. He had to do everything in his power to reach Victor. Even if he never reached it, he had to know he had done everything he could. He insisted on the surgery. The surgeon offered him a second option. 

Perhaps they could remove the scent inducing parts of the glands and leave as many pheromone inducing parts as they could manage. Yuuri would probably have a better mental health through his life if they could spare some. It would mean a much longer surgery, but they strongly recommended it. Yuuri agreed. When he woke up almost 20 hours later, after being on the operation table for fifteen, they had managed to save one, the left one on Yuuri’s neck. 

“I am sorry we could not manage more,” the surgeon said, hands stuffed into his pockets. “The surgery is still new, but it was a success that you can keep one. I hope it will help you in the future.”

“It’s wonderful news,” one of the nurses said the next day as she changed the dressing of the wounds, six wounds becoming scars now decorating his skin where his scent glands used to be. “It means you can probably still mate if you want to. “

Yeah. Like anyone would ever want to be Yuuri’s mate. 

The minimal hope was subdued by the surgeon after the release conversation, the old alpha stated that there were no guarantees, and that he could in no way promise that Yuuri could ever be someone’s mate. Yuuri left the hospital having lost something he had never realised how much he wanted, but with a lightness he had never experienced before. He was without medication, and as soon as he graduated high school he left for the US, leaving the small seaside town where all he would ever be was ‘that allergy kid’. 

Detroit was wonderful and horrible all at once. It was big, and noisy and dirty and loud. No one knew who he was, no one cared, and everyone, including all at the skating rink, assumed Yuuri’s lack of scent meant he was a beta. He hid the scars with long sleeved shirts with fingerless gloves and turtlenecks, and corrected no one when they suggested his dynamic was of the less ‘extra’ variety. Yuuri laughed along, stomach turning uncomfortably about how they joked behind the alphas and omegas backs. Celestino knew, and when he and Phichit started sharing a dorm with separate bedrooms but joined everything else, it became impossible to hide. 

Phichit took it in stride, like he did with everything. He listened with rapt attention when Yuuri explained what had happened with as few words as possible. Phichit asked a few questions to understand, and that was it. The next weekend he asked if Yuuri wanted to learn how to do makeup that covered scars. Yuuri cried. 

They ordered pizza, completely banned from their restricted diet list, and as old Naruto episodes played in the background Phichit showed Yuuri how to cover the scars on his wrists and neck. The one with the left pheromone glands was the least damaged, but the rest took some time. The makeup didn’t cover it completely, but enough for Yuuri to be able to not worry if he wasn’t using sleeves that went down to cover his hands. They had been best friends ever since. 

Yuuri tried to have his heat in the off season, as did most omegas, as well as alphas having their ruts. The summer Victor spent in Hasetsu Yuuri had managed to fake influenza, and then had his heat locked away in his room, his mother and Mari keeping Victor from coming to see him. 

“Just tell him, Yuuri,” his mother had urged a few weeks later when Yuuri was helping her in the kitchen, Victor was out at the table talking to Mari and his father. “He’s a good man. He won’t think any less of you.”

“I will,” Yuuri had lied, because he didn’t want to burden her with his troubles, of all his insecurities and fears. He and Victor had just started growing close for real, and Yuuri enjoyed that closeness far too much to risk losing it. His feelings had been growing steadily for Victor, changing from just admiration to something more, something deeper. He had always had a crush on Victor, but this was real. This was falling in love. Some days he was almost sure Victor felt the same. “When it feels right.”

Yuuri had not told him all autumn, nor in the winter when they moved, and not during spring and now it was summer, the ice shows were done and there was a half built nest of his clothes on his bed. He sighed and crawled in, Makka jumping up to join him. She was such a good dog. She always seemed to know when Yuuri needed her. He cuddled close, his fingers tangling in her fur. The nest was warm and comfortable, and Yuuri felt safe there. He could deconstruct it in the morning. 

Yuuri loved touching Victor. It was almost an addiction, to feel the warmth of his body against Yuuri’s own, to feel his lips pressed to Yuuri’s, his hands on Yuuri’s own body. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to stop himself from moving further, to hold back and to not give into what he wanted, and to give Victor what he wanted too. The fact that he was slowly moving towards going into heat didn’t help either. 

They were on the couch, and the movie they had been watching had been forgotten somewhere between Yuuri snuggling closer to Victor, nose pressed into Victor’s scent gland, and Victor tilting Yuuri’s face up for a kiss. Victor smelled delicious. He always did of course, all strong alpha calling out to Yuuri’s omega in a way none ever had before. Now however, Victor smelled irresistible. The scent of his rut had long since disappeared, but with Yuuri’s heat approaching he was so sensitive to scents, especially Victor's who his body had long since decided was his mate. Yuuri wanted him to be, more than winning gold at the Grand Prix, more than another record, Yuuri wanted forever together, even if he knew it could never be. Perhaps that was why he let himself indulge. Let himself lose control just a little, and pressed more firmly into the kiss. 

Victor hummed in appreciation, and it was a lovely sound, vibrating through Yuuri’s body into his core. He shifted for a better angle, being able to deepen the kiss with him fully facing Victor. The alpha’s hands slid into the hairs at the nape of Yuuri’s neck, a grounding weight, comforting and safe. Yuuri’s hands fisted in Victor's soft sweater, and Victor licked along the seam of Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri wanted him so much. 

It was so easy to slide into Victor’s lap, to straddle his thighs and sink down. Victor’s eyes were dark when they met, and it felt so wonderful and empowering, knowing he could make Victor feel like this. That Victor wanted him just as much as Yuuri longed to have him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Victor breathed, and the compliment was like molten lava to Yuuri’s core. He had no answer, nothing he could say that would feel substantial in the way it always felt when Victor said things like that to him. Yuuri kissed him again instead, deeper and harder, trying to pour everything he was feeling into the press of lips. Victor moaned again. Their tongues sliding against each other as the kiss grew heated. 

Yuuri could feel himself growing hard, just like he could feel Victor’s cock filling underneath him too. Yuuri wondered what it would feel like, to have Victor’s hard cock in his hand, wondered if he enjoyed being touched like Yuuri did, with teasing caresses over the sensitive head, of stroking from the base and up. Yuuri had fantasised so many times about sinking between Victor’s spread legs and pulling his sweats down, to finally see his flushed and hard length up close. He longed to nuzzle into Victor’s groin, to press his nose to the alpha’s scent glands on the inside of his thighs, to lick and suck and leave marks, hoping Victor would gasp and moan. He wanted to feel the weight of Victor's cock on his tongue, know how he tasted, how wide his lips would spread when taking the full length down his throat. 

The fantasies were making Yuuri’s head swim with arousal, and he slowly started to grind down onto Victor’s lap absentmindedly, lust rushing through his veins. Victor smelled so good, his arousal a tangible thing in the air, something Yuuri could smell and taste, only fueling his own. How would it feel, if there were no clothes separating them? If Yuuri could rise on his knees, and Victor would hold his cock in place so Yuuri could sink down on it, feel it fill him completely, like he had wanted so many times, like he had thought of each and every heat he had ever had. Victor had always been on his mind in times of lust, and now Yuuri craved his touch like nothing else. 

The few times he had indulged in toys since Victor had come barreling into his life, Yuuri had thought of his alpha as he grew wetter and wetter, wishing it was Victor’s cock that filled him instead of the toy. The last heat, the one Yuuri had last summer with Victor just having arrived in Hasetsu, had been torture. Yuuri could only assume this coming one would be even worse. He wanted Victor in his nest, wanted him to press him into it, make him gasp and tremble and come, over and over. Yuuri rocked down again, a whimper falling from his lips as he felt Victor's hard cock press against his cleft. Yuuri wanted him so much, growing mad with lust. 

The first gush of slick startled him out of his musings, and Yuuri pulled away from Victor’s lips with a gasp, stilling his motions completely. He had to slow down, he needed to stop. All of his omega instincts were on high alert, and they wanted, but Yuuri couldn’t. What would Victor think, if he found out that Yuuri was an omega? A defective one that wasn’t even able to tolerate his own scent? Victor was the golden rule of an alpha. Strong, protective, caring. He took such good care of Yuuri, and Yuuri… Yuuri lied and deceived and kept things from him. He deprived Victor from a boyfriend who he could have a sex life with. Tightness snared around Yuuri’s throat, and Victor’s hands that had worked their way under his shirt stilled, his eyes lust blown when they met Yuuri’s.

“You need to slow down?” he asked. He was so sweet. So good to Yuuri, even here as he sat with Yuuri on top of him, smelling like arousal and clearly tenting in his pants, he respected Yuuri’s boundaries and read his signals. He was too good for Yuuri, and he deserved better… but Yuuri was selfish, and he couldn’t let him go. Not until he had to. A part of him wanted to say no, to lean forward and ask for what he wanted most, for Victor to lift him off the couch and carry him to his bed and ravish him… but it could not be. With a shaky breath he nodded, pulling back slightly. Victor let out a deep sigh too, and Yuuri wondered if he was disappointed, how long he would put up with this. The alpha dragged a hand over his face as he nodded, and then leaned closer again, pecking Yuuri’s cheek. “Okay. You want to continue watching the movie?” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed as he breathed out. “Just- I’m going to go to the bathroom first.” 

“Okay,” Victor said, a soft smile curling on his lips even though his eyes looked sad. “Come back soon. I’ll miss you.”

Yuuri laughed, chest tight, and then pushed himself off Victor and walked over to the bathroom, closing and locking the door with a soft click. He sunk down on the tile floor, wishing the floor heater was off, since the coldness might have brought him back from his swirling mind sooner. It took a long time, and an oxazepam, but after a few minutes he felt like he could walk back out. Victor smiled as he came back, a fresh cup of tea for them each sitting on the table. The movie had been pushed back to where they stopped watching, and Yuuri felt so spoiled, even if he didn’t deserve any of it. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said as he sat down on the couch again, Victor draping the blanket over his legs and laying an arm over Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri cuddled closer, and Victor started the movie again. Yuuri knew he would see nothing of it. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, and beside him, Victor tensed. 

“Don’t be _moy sladkiy_ ,” Victor said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “I want you to feel safe. Take all the time you need.”

 _Forever then_ , Yuuri thought. _I want forever with you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see so many excited about this! I really enjoyed writing it and I'm so thankful for the prompt so I could get the opportunity to write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

As they were in the off season, the laundry didn’t stack up as fast as it usually did. They still worked out several times a week, but it wasn’t mountains upon mountains of workout gear in the hamper. Still, it was a chore that needed to be done like any other, and Yuuri had opted to do it while Victor was out walking Makka. He had managed to get through sorting it, fingers twitching and nose filling with that wonderful scent of Victor’s. There were sweaty workout shirts and pants, and sheets that were completely soaked in Victor’s delicious alpha scent. Yuuri couldn’t help but bring it up to his nose and take in a deep breath, feeling his knees turn to jelly under the intensity of it. 

Alphas had always smelled a little better than other dynamics to Yuuri. It was natural, most omegas felt that way. Victor’s scent almost knocked him over with intensity. It had been like that ever since the first time Yuuri met him at the Grand Prix in Sochi, and it was the same now. No one smelled as delicious as Victor did. Phichit had laughed at him at the banquet at World’s, shook his head as Yuuri talked about Victor's scent being like that for everyone. 

“I think it’s just because you’re so in love with him Yuuri,” the beta said with a chuckle. Yuuri had looked at him with an offended pout, something he knew he only managed after a few glasses of champagne. Phichit rolled his eyes. “I mean I don’t think he smells bad! I just, it doesn’t have that punch for me like it has for you. Christophe Giacometti however, whoaza.” Phichit wiggled his eyebrows, and Yuuri had giggled, and not long after had drunk Yuuri decided that spending a single second more not dancing with Victor was a crime and gathered him in his arms. 

Yuuri sunk his nose into the sheets again, taking a long breath. An urge had been itching at the back of his mind all through the task of sorting, and it was becoming a blaring alarm of an urge now. Yuuri had yet to deconstruct the nest on his bed. He knew he should, he really, really knew… but Victor rarely came into his room he told himself, and what harm was it then, to have it. It made Yuuri feel so safe, so incredibly at home. As of now, the nest was made of Yuuri’s clothes, and therefore scentless. Bringing some of Victor’s clothes would… No, he shouldn’t. He had not asked Victor about using his things for his nest because that would of course mean talking about why Yuuri was nesting and well… That was not happening. Yuuri looked down at the sheet in his hands again, unable to stop himself from putting it up to his nose and taking another deep breath. 

What harm could it do? Victor wouldn’t miss it? And it was only for a little while. Tomorrow they were going to the rink for some off-season ice training and Yuuri was hoping to run into Lilia there and talk about his heat and hopefully she would help him. She and Minako had been friends for a long time after all, and Yuuri hoped that he would have some perks because of that. He knew it was going to be a difficult conversation, but Lilia had seemed to not hate him so far, maybe she would understand? If she wasn’t there he was going to call her and try to explain his situation. It would be fine. Minako had said to turn to her if he ever needed anything Victor couldn’t or wouldn’t fix. Yuuri trusted Minako, and by extension Lilia, even if she scared him.

He looked down at the sheet again, and then put it aside as he started to fill the washing machine with their clothes. Two t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants also joined the pile. It was fine. Yuuri would put it back tomorrow after talking to Lilia. The washing machine humed to life as Yuuri turned away from it, carrying the pile of wonderfully smelling fabrics to his room. The nest was still half constructed, even if it had grown since the first couple of days. Yuuri guessed he had about two days until he was in pre-heat, and then another three days until he was in full heat. He had plenty of time. 

The sheets fit well with the soft blankets from the couch that he had taken last night, as well as the soft sweaters and pillows he had built the base of the walls from. A content feeling settled into his chest as he wove Victor’s things into the nest, making it smell so much better. The sheet got twisted over all of Yuuri’s own things, creating a cleaner look, as well as adding to the smell. The t-shirts were pushed under the ends of the nest, and the sweatpants right at the head of the bed. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as it came together, forming into a safe place. He stepped back to look it over, adjusting a few stray ends and sides, straightening the sheet underneath. It looked good. It looked really good. It was probably the best start of a nest he had ever built. 

The sound of the front door startled Yuuri out of admiring the nest, and he gave it one last glance before hurrying out of the room to go greet Victor and Makka, pretending as if the nest wasn’t there at all. 

The cold of the rink bit into his cheeks in a familiar way, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile, a calm settling into his bones. He had given so much to the ice, and many would say too much. Too many hours, too many wounds on his feet, too much blood, sweat and tears, too much anxiety. They didn’t know this feeling, the feeling of serene calmness that washed over him as he put his blades on the ice, the swishing sounds of them carving into the slippery surface. Yuuri adored the ice. It had given him just as much as it had taken. It had been worth all of what he had given. 

The rink was open for the skaters who wanted to practice even if it was summer, as long as they didn’t do it alone. Yakov was often there anyway, even if there weren't practises scheduled like there usually were. Yuuri guessed that the old coach had lived too much of his life through figure skating, and had as hard a time finding his way without it as the rest of them. The novice and junior skaters had all gone home for the summer, training at their local rinks or taking a break. It made the rink more quiet, but it wasn’t as if Yuuri minded. 

The rink in Detroit had been loud, with the figure skaters sharing it with the hockey team. There were several skaters training under Celestino, and many had been loud and seeking attention, a big difference from the quiet Ice Castle of Hasetsu, where Yuuri could spend hours upon hours alone. The Saint Petersburg rink didn’t remind Yuuri of either of them. The atmosphere was much harsher, and the scheduled training time was portioned and mercilessly kept. Yuuri often found many looking at him with a mix of wonder and disgust. The man who had stolen Victor Nikiforov from the ice - their living legend, and then came to their home turf bringing two threats - the one that had left them, and the new Grand Prix silver medalist. 

Yuuri understood much more of the Russian language than most knew. He had been a Victor fanboy for over half his life, of course he had read Russian. Yuuri heard and understood their comments directed towards him but meant to fall on non-understanding ears, he saw how Victor glared when he caught them. Confrontation was apparently not a thing practiced at the rink in Russia. Instead you made sure the other knew you had heard them - and then outskated them. Easy when you’re Victor Nikiforov, less so if you’re Yuuri Katsuki, who had only managed to scrape himself up to the first tier competitions twice. One time to fail horrendously in Sochi, and one time to walk away with a world record. What a difference a coach made. Well, Yuuri could hardly say it was just because Victor was his coach. The confidence Victor had shown in him, on the ice and off, had fueled Yuuri in ways he never thought it would. The love Victor gave, and the love he accepted from Yuuri in return, gave skating so much more meaning, so much more light. It made handling the comments and looks from some of their rinkmates so much easier, to be able to look over and see Victor, eyes always on him, focused and zeroed in. Like Yuuri was the only thing in his world. 

It was nice then, that the rink was emptier now, and that only the skaters Yuuri did like were there to practice that day. Georgi Popovich had announced his retirement after World’s, and from what Yuuri gathered he was going to start college in the fall. Yuuri was going to miss him. Even if he was sometimes very dramatic and constantly quoted poems in a way that suggested Yuuri should just know which ones they were, he was a kind soul. He left a hole in the core group of five that Yuuri had come to know as his skating family, and he was sure that all of them, Yuri and Mila included, missed him more than they said. 

The four of them had decided to meet up for practice today, and Yuri was already taking quick laps around the rink, clearly warming up for jumps. Mila and Victor were skating a little further in, giving Yuri his room to sprint, while Yuuri kept on his own side, doing figures. He kept glancing up at the door to Yakov’s office, which was surprisingly dark. Was he not here today? That would be a first since Yuuri came here. He bit his lip. If Yakov wasn’t here maybe Lilia wouldn’t be either. He caught sight of Yuri as he passed, and increased his pace to catch up with him, sliding alongside the teen. Yuri scrowled and glared, and his pace slowed slightly, as if giving Yuuri the opportunity to say whatever he wanted. 

“Have you seen Yakov today?” Yuuri asked, and Yuri frowned, pace slowing even more. Yuri still lived with Yakov and Lilia, so Yuuri knew that asking him was his best bet. Still, Yuuri didn’t have any business with Yakov. Victor was his coach, and even if Yakov was Victor’s coach, Yuuri never interfered with that, at least not at the rink. If he had thought Yakov had been wrong about something, he told Victor in private in their home. After all, Yakov did not always seem to realise how wonderfully amazing Yuuri’s finacé’s skating was. Yuuri had to set things straight by reminding Victor himself sometimes. “It looks like it’s dark in his office.”

“Yeah,” Yuri agreed with a nod. “He and Lilia left a few days ago actually. On Thursday.” 

Panic started rising in Yuuri’s chest, but he tried to keep calm. “Oh?” he asked, looking away from Yuri so the yough alpha wouldn’t notice his distress. “Where did they go?”

“Las Vegas or something I don’t know,” Yuri said with a huff. “I bet they're getting married again. They’re almost as bad as you and the idiot.” 

Yuuri couldn’t stop from glancing at Victor with the mention of him, a soft smile curling on his lips as he watched him talk animatedly with Mila about something. Still, worry was starting to take over in earnest, and he took a deep breath before he continued to calm himself, hoping Yuri would think it was exertion from skating. “Do you know how long they’ll be away?”

“Yakov said two weeks,” Yuri said, and Yuuri’s stomach sank. Two weeks. His heat would have come and passed by then, with Lilia being in another country. Panic rushed in his veins, anxiety a tangible thing he could taste in his mouth. He nodded to Yuri, who looked at him quizzically with furrowed brows. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Yuuri said, and he knew his voice sounded higher pitched and more rushed then it normally did. “Thank you Yurio.”

“That’s not my fucking name Katsudon,” he bit back, and then picked up the pace again, leaving Yuuri behind. Yuuri didn’t try to follow. His mind was racing. What was he going to do? How was he going to manage to have a heat in a foreign country without any help, and hide it from the man he loved at the same time? His breath became short, and he was just about to dig his blades into the ice and try to outrun the anxiety, when Victor skated up to his side. 

Yuuri’s nerves were frazzled, so at first touch he was startled, looking at Victor with big eyes. Victor, knowing nothing of his internal panic, laughed softly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said, reaching his hand out once more. Yuuri took it, and held on a little tighter than he would have usually. Victor didn’t comment on it, simply laced their fingers together, retelling the conversation he had just had with Mila about her most recent date to Yuuri. Yuuri tried to keep his focus on the conversation, but it kept slipping away from him, the only thing grounding him being the sound of Victor’s voice, and his warm hand in his. 

“Yuuri,” Victor called softly, and Yuuri snapped out of his musings to look at him, meeting blue intense eyes. “You want to skate stammi vicino?” He squeezed Yuuri’s hand once, a solid, grounding presence. Yuuri let out a soft breath, some of the tension leaving his chest. It was a good idea to focus on something else for a moment, clear his mind before he could come up with a new plan. He squeezed Victor’s hand back.

“Yes, I’d love that,” Yuuri agreed. Victor beemed, and dragged Yuuri over to the stereo to plug in his phone. 

“I don’t know what to do Peach,” Yuuri said into the receiver, taking long deep breaths, trying to not fall over the edge of anxiety into a full panic attack. He was lucky Victor’s room was on the other side of the apartment, so he couldn’t hear Yuuri’s panicked voice, hear his ragged breaths. Yuuri didn’t know what he would do if Victor came storming in, worried and concerned, only to find a nest, now mostly made up of his clothes on Yuuri’s bed. To see the evidence of Yuuri’s weakness. “I don’t know what I'm going to do. This is such a mess.” 

“Have you considered telling him?” Phichit asked calmly, and Yuuri let out a bitter laugh, falling back against the cushions of the nest. It was such a good nest. After finding out about Lilia being away Yuuri had spiraled, and suddenly nothing in the apartment was safe from being collected and woven into the nest. Everything that was soft and smelled like Victor was up for grabs, and Yuuri’s greedy hands collected it all. The nest grew bigger and sturdier, clearly built to fit two, even if there would never be anyone else but Yuuri in it. “I really don’t think Victor will think any less of you for any for the choices you made.”

“I can’t lose him Phichit,” Yuuri said, hearing the tremble in his own voice. “I love him so much I…” Yuuri trailed off, pressing his nose into the fabric of one of Victor’s shirts. He felt so bad, seeking comfort in the scent of the one person he couldn’t open up to from fear of losing him. 

“Yuuri,” Phichit tried again, voice soft and comforting. Yuuri hated it right now, it made him feel just as weak as he thought he was, as weak as he didn’t want to be. “He loves you too.”

“It’s too much,” Yuuri said into the phone, rolling to his back but pulling the blankets stolen from the sofa with him. “I’m so broken Peach. I- He already has to deal with so much about me and I- I can’t ask him to accept this too.” 

“I don’t think there’s much to deal with,” Phichit said in his usual chipper and positive way. “You’re an amazing person Yuuri, and I know Victor agrees with me on this. There’s no way he wouldn’t want to know this about you. I’m sure he would love to help you through your heat.”

“Don’t say that,” Yuuri gasped, biting his lip as tears burned in his eyes. Shit. He wasn’t supposed to get this bad. He had only called Phichit for advice, not to have him deal with Yuuri’s panic attack. “Don’t give me hope like that. You know how… How it ended the last time.”

“That was very different,” Phichit said, his voice suddenly taking on a harder tone. “I swearYuuri if you would have let me-”

“What good would have come of it?” Yuuri asked, turning again so he could press his nose into another garment with Victor’s scent, calming his nerves slightly. “It only confirmed what I already knew.”

“He was an idiot Yuuri,” Phichit said, and even though Yuuri could agree that in many ways, his ex-boyfriend from college had been very much an idiot, the incident of him finding out about Yuuri’s dynamic was so deeply rooted in Yuuri’s mind, still so painful even if he had stopped mourning for the loss of him a long time ago. “A selfish idiot who should have been castrated.” 

“He only said what I already knew, what everyone when I was growing up said,” Yuuri pushed on. He was already railing, might as well continue, get it all out. In the morning him and Victor were going to visit one of Victor’s old skating friends, one that had retired a few years ago. Yuuri already knew he wasn’t getting any sleep until then unless he tired himself out, so he might as well push it all forward and hurtle over the edge. “That I’m defective, broken and ruined.”

“Yuuri!” Phichit snapped. “None of that is true, and anyone who thinks that or has said that are selfish, petty people who don’t know the first thing about you or about how to be decent human beings.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if Victor found out and he said that to me,” Yuuri hiccuped. “I- I love him so much and if he were to find me broken…”

“He won’t,” Phichit said again. “I’m so sure he won’t.”

A scraping on the door broke Yuuri’s concentration from the phone call, and as much as he resented the idea of leaving the nest, the idea of Makka sitting outside his door being worried hurt more. He pushed himself from the bed, hearing Phichit continue to list all the things that he claimed were proof that Victor wouldn’t kick Yuuri out on the street as soon as he found out. He pushed on about how he knew that Victor wouldn’t break off the engagement and their relationship and give the gold band that decorated his finger back, like Yuuri thought he would. 

Makka whined, and Yuuri opened the door for her, just enough to let her in, and then shut it again. He crawled back into the nest, Phichit still talking on the other end of the line. Makka jumped into the nest and settled against his side. Yuuri curled around her, smiled as she started to lick his tears away. She was the best girl. Yuuri loved her endlessly. 

“... do you hear me Yuuri?” Phichit pressed, and Yuuri could imagine the exact expression he wore, like a mother lovingly scolding her child. “You are a wonderful talented, smoking hot omega. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. You should be allowed to express your sexualitly, even if you don’t have any scent.”

“I’m so scared Phichit,” Yuuri said, because that was the true base of this. He hadn’t told anyone about this in so long. The last person he had told was Phichit, and that had been years ago, and that alongside with when he told Celestino was the only time he had told anyone. The people in Hasetsu had always known, as well as his family, and Yuuri’s ex boyfriend… he had found out on his own, or made his own conclusions. Yuuri really didn’t know. He didn’t stick around to explain after the insults had started being hurled. 

“I know Yuuri,” Phichit said softly. “I’m not saying the conversation isn’t going to be tough. I just think it’s going to end very differently then you do.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri sighed and snuggled even closer to Makka, suddenly feeling very tired. It was as if all energy drained from him, his tears slowly ceasing to flow. His eyelids felt so tired, the stress of the past week draining out of him with the panic. Without pulling the phone from his ear he shut his eyes, and without meaning to he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri's secret is discovered.
> 
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri, I’m coming in okay?” Victor sounded worried, and it made something unsettling turn in Yuuri’s gut. He pushed himself to wakefulness, the reality of the situation crashing over him just as he sat up, and the door opened. Panic unlike anything Yuuri had ever felt before crashed over him, and all he could do was watch as the door opened, meeting Victor’s eyes as his heart hammered in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story, and I hope you like this continuation as well.
> 
> Please stay safe out there <3.

“Yuuri.”

The soft call of his name came from the other side of the door, and Yuuri tried to rub sleep from his eyes, feeling as if there was gravel in them. His mind was hazy, and he tried to make sense of his surroundings. There was an itchiness under his skin that made him want to cuddle further into the nest, and he pressed his nose to the clothes that smelled like Victor. He must be in preheat now, skin tingling and longing to be wrapped and cuddled, comforted and safe. His eyelids grew heavy, and he was just about to fall asleep again, when the voice called out once more.

“Yuuri, I’m coming in okay?” Victor sounded worried, and it made something unsettling turn in Yuuri’s gut. He pushed himself to wakefulness, the reality of the situation crashing over him just as he sat up, and the door opened. Panic unlike anything Yuuri had ever felt before crashed over him, and all he could do was watch as the door opened, meeting Victor’s eyes as his heart hammered in his chest. 

Victor opened the door a crack, peeking inside as if in search of something. Their eyes met, and Yuuri got to see his eyes grow impossibly wide, hand sliding off the handle causing it to open fully. Yuuri tasted the adrenaline in his mouth, heart pounding so hard it hurt in his chest as he tried to breathe. Victor’s eyes strayed from him to the nest, looking over the contents of his own wardrobe woven in alongside the blankets from the couch, the sheets, and Yuuri’s own clothes. For a long moment neither of them said anything. Victor looked at him again, gaze filled with confusion and his expression more blank than Yuuri had ever seen before. 

“I couldn’t find Makka,” Victor finally said, and Yuuri looked over to his side, seeing the dog still curled up in the comforter. “I just thought… Is this a nest Yuuri?” 

Yuuri had lost the ability to speak, the fear rushing through his veins paralyzing. Everything he had been dreading was rushing towards him, and soon he would lose all of this. He would lose the love of Victor, the person he treasured the most. He would lose Makka, and his place to live. He doubted he would be able to get home before the preheat was too far along, and he would have to find somewhere safe to nest, somewhere no one could hurt him. Victor would never want to speak to him again, and Yuuri could never force him to. He would quit skating, so Victor didn’t have to see him during competitions. He would hide, never be seen by the world again. 

Yuuri didn’t notice he was crying until a painful sob ripped through his throat, sucking air into his lungs. His vision swam, hiccups hindering his breathing. The panic was tangible, and Yuuri couldn’t breathe, he couldn't _breathe_.

“Yuuri,” Victor called, and he sounded closer. Yuuri tried to focus and then he was sure Victor was right by the bed, crouching down. “Yuuri can I please come into the nest?”

Yuuri sobed again. Why did he want to come into the nest? Was he not angry? Disgusted? Did he not want Yuuri to leave right now? Yuuri couldn’t find logic in it, but he desperately wanted the comfort of Victor, of feeling him close. 

“Y-y-yes,” Yuuri managed to push out, and then it all seemed to happen so fast. The mattress dipped, and strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling Yuuri to rest against Victor’s chest. It felt wonderful, and Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from turning to the side, pressing his nose to Victor’s scent gland and taking a deep breath, feeling like his scent was just as important as the oxygen his lungs were screaming for. Victor’s scent was clearly distressed, worried and confused. Yuuri whined. It was an unconscious thing, the scent of Victor being hurt heightening his own distress. Yuuri had caused it. It was Yuuri’s fault, all of it. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he sobbed and Victor held him tighter, pulling him as closely to him as he could.

“Breathe with me love, come on,” Victor said, his voice wavering. “In two, three, four, out two three, four, five, there you go, again,” he instructed, and Yuuri tried, his nose still firmly tucked into Victor’s neck. His scent had calmed, and Yuuri felt dizzy with it now, with the calming pheromones that Victor was filling the room with. Yuuri kept breathing with him, trying to calm the racing panicked thoughts that were still rushing in his mind. He became aware of Makka curled around them, looking worriedly at Yuuri with her big black eyes. Victor kept holding him, counting and breathing, sweet pet name after sweet pet name falling from his lips. How was he so wonderful? Yuuri didn’t understand it at all. “Better now?” Victor asked as the tears stopped flowing, and yet Yuuri shook his head. It wasn’t better. It would never be better again. Another sob ripped through his chest, and Victor kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his mouth, so soft, so sweetly. “Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri didn't want to hear the next question, even though he knew it was coming. “Why is there a nest on the bed?” 

“I’m going into heat,” Yuuri said, pushing his face into Victor’s chest so he didn’t have to see his reaction. He trembled, frightened beyond belief. 

“Are you an omega Yuuri?” Victor asked, and Yuuri drew a shaky breath, nodding against his chest. “Okay… I- I’m very confused.” 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri sniffled again. He was crying, but it wasn’t a panicked one, more from a deep deep sadness of having to disclose this, and then have to part from Victor. “I-I didn’t want to tell you because- because I’m broken.”

“Broken? Yuuri. Yuuri, will you please look at me,” Victor said, and gently probed Yuuri to look up and meet his eyes. Victor's expression was so open and concerned, and it sent a fresh wave of tears streaming down Yuuri’s cheeks. He loved him so much. He loved him more than he would ever love anyone or anything else. “Please talk to me. I love you so much Yuuri,” he said and Yuuri let out another sob, burying his face in Victor’s neck. “I don’t know what’s running through your mind but, I’m not leaving. Okay?”

Yuuri sobed again, clinging to Victor tightly as he breathed in his scent. He took a deep breath. He had no idea where to start, but he had to. Victor said he wouldn’t leave, but Yuuri still wasn’t sure. He swallowed thickly, and then, with his nose still pressed to Victor’s scent gland and the alpha’s strong arms wrapped around him, he started. 

“After I presented when I was thirteen I… I got really sick. They, the doctors, they didn’t know why at first, but I had to be put on a ventilator and… after some testing they realised I was allergic to my own scent,” Yuuri started. Victor’s hand had started making patterns over his back, slow and comforting. 

“I didn’t know that could happen,” he said calmly, and Yuuri chuckled bitterly. He still remembered how fascinated all the medical staff had been by him, how they wanted to run more and more testing, how angry they had become when he had enough and wanted it all to end. “Sorry if that was insensitive.”

“No I just, the doctors said I was a rarity, wanted to study me. I went along with it for a while, but after years of it, it was just too much. All I wanted was to skate, and it was impossible with such heavy medication, having to use scent blockers constantly. If they broke I could have an attack and several times I had to inject myself with an emergency dose of adrenaline,” Yuuri explained. He felt Victor clenched his jaw, his hand stopping for a moment, before starting up again. 

“I’m so sorry you had to deal with that, it must have been so hard. I can’t even imagine,” Victor murmured, lips caressing over his hair. 

“It wore on everyone. My parents were so worried all the time, and my sister and Minako too. Yuuko and Takeshi had to defend me over and over again at school because other students were picking on me for it and… they didn’t deserve that, they didn’t deserve having to take care of me all the time and having to fight my battles,” Yuuri explained. “So when I turned eighteen I found a surgeon willing to remove all of my scent glands.” 

Victor let out a hiss. Yuuri understood, even if he had never felt it himself. For most, their own scent was a sense of comfort, something soothing and that spread the sense of home. For most, removing their own scent glands felt terrifying. For Yuuri, he had never even been able to smell his own scent properly. They said it smelled like lavender, but Yuuri could smell other lavender just fine so he wasn’t exactly sure what it was that caused the reaction. 

“Is that what the scars are from?” Victor asked, one hand coming to turn Yuuri’s wrist up, tracing his thumb over the scar there, where his scent gland had been. Yuuri nodded, humming as he did. “I always wondered about that, what they were from. You always seemed to hide them though, so I didn’t dare ask.” 

“I didn't know you had noticed them,” Yuuri said, pushing up so he could look Victor in the eyes. He thought he had been so careful, often wearing turtle necks and long sleeves. Victor smiled softly, one of his hands coming up to caress against the smaller scar on the left side of Yuuri’s neck. 

“I watch you all the time Yuuri. Of course I noticed,” Victor said with a soft smile. Yuuri couldn’t help but give a soft smile back. “You removed all of them?

“Yes, they tried to save some of the pheromone producing glands, because they thought being without them would cause my anxiety to worsen. They only succeeded with that one,” Yuuri said, glancing down to the side where Victor’s hand was resting. Victor caressed his thumb over it, and it felt so good. Yuuri had to close his eyes, an unfamiliar warmth flowing through his body. Yuuri had never dared to touch them himself. Before he had removed the scent inducing glands he had been scared to induce scents, and after… he had hated them for so long that it felt wrong to touch them at all. Victor’s thumb felt like heaven against his skin, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if the preheat made it more sensitive or if it had always been. “That feels nice.”

Victor hummed and continued, thumb caressing softly in circles, his other hand wrapping around Yuuri’s waist to pull him closer. “What happened next? Did your anxiety get worse?”

“It’s hard to say,” Yuuri said, eyes still closed. “Walking around being scared of the scent blockers breaking was causing me anxiety too, so I can’t say it's gotten worse since removing them. It was mostly the same, until you came to Hasetsu.”

“Did it get better then?” Victor asked softly, and Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, nodding. It didn’t get better at first, but slowly, Victor bestowed a confidence in him that Yuuri sunk into, building a home in his own chest. Victor smiled a bit wider, and then he pressed his lips to the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, like he didn’t want to leave Yuuri at all, like he didn’t find him disgusting or broken. “I’m glad. You make my life so much better Yuuri. I’m glad I can… That you enjoy having me in your life too.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said, heart aching. The surprise made it easier to speak, his mind rushing to console Victor, to make sure he knew. “You’re the best thing in my life. I- I haven’t dared to say this to you because I was so scared you’d not want me anymore.” 

“Because you’re an omega?” Victor asked with a frown, caressing Yuuri’s hair away from his eyes. “Have I done anything to make you think I think less of omegas than any other dynamic?”

“No,” Yuuri said as he shook his head. “I don’t know I- I didn’t want you to see me as weak, and I thought that when you found out I was defective…” Yuuri trailed off, unable to continue, the pain still so fresh in his chest. He still couldn't believe Victor wasn’t running away from him. 

“Yuuri, I don’t care about any of that,” Victor said, his expression pained. “I’m actually more hurt that you think I would care. I love you. I don’t care if you’re alpha, omega or beta. I don’t care if you have no scent or if you do. I want you, any shape or form you come in for as long as you will have me. I want us to be together forever, Yuuri. I mean that.”

Tears were welling up in Yuuri’s eyes again, and he pressed closer once more, this time to press his lips to Victor’s, trembling in the alpha’s embrace, desperately longing for comfort. Victor answered, the kiss wet from Yuuri’s tears and from their tongues sliding against each other. “Really?” Yuuri breathed as they broke apart. Victor wiped his tears away and nodded. 

“Really,” Victor confirmed. He looked at Yuuri for a long moment, biting his lip as his scent turned nervous. “Is that- Is that why you haven’t wanted to have sex?” Yuuri’s heart rate picked up, and he felt blood rush to his cheeks as embarrassment washed over him. He still nodded, lacing their fingers together on both hands as he looked down. 

“Yeah I mean.. I had to pull back everytime I started getting wet so… Because I couldn’t have you noticing it,” Yuuri explained. He risked glancing up at Victor, the alpha’s cheeks stained red as well. 

“So you’ve wanted to?” he asked slowly, laughing a little as Yuuri nodded. “I thought that maybe it was something about me, that you felt you couldn’t trust me or maybe that-.”

“What?” Yuuri said as his eyebrows shot up, feeling so horribly bad. “No, no I- Victor you’re so sexy I- I’ve wanted to so many times. I’ve thought about it when I-,” Yuuri cut himself off, having to look away from Victor as the alpha’s smile grew wide. “I just… I was scared you wouldn’t find me good enough.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, and his voice held some of that sternness it sometimes took when they were on the ice. “I think I’ve fantasized about having you against every surface of this apartment, and at Yu-topia, and at the rink. When I was in rut, all I could think about was how much I wanted to be with you. It’s not just sexual though. I want to be your mate. I want to take care of you and make you feel good.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, preheat making itself known again, arousal stirring in Yuuri’s body. Now was not the time, but it was a lovely feeling, being wanted. “I’m- they say I might be able to bond. There’s no guarantees though.” Victor placed his hand against his neck again, thumb caressing over the scent gland as a silly smile spread on his face. Yuuri mimicked it, and Victor melted, a soft sigh leaving his lips. “That might have been a bit presumptuous of me,” Yuuri added, feeling like nerves started filling his body again. Just moments ago he was sure Victor was going to kick him out and here he was talking about bonds. Things were moving so quickly, and the more Victor listened and didn’t become angry the more relaxed Yuuri felt. The anxiety attack from last night and again this morning had drained him, and clearly his brain to mouth filter was not working properly. 

“Yuuuuri,” Victor said, his smile heart shaped in that way that always made Yuuri’s heart rush. “I agreed to marry you.” He brought Yuuri’s right hand up to his mouth as he said this, and kissed the gold band on his finger. He then turned Yuuri’s hand up and kissed the inside of the ring too, before placing Yuuri’s hand over his racing heart. “You talking about bonds makes me the happiest person in the world. Of course I want that. It doesn’t have to be now, but someday. I’ve never felt for anyone like I feel with you.”

“I want that too,” Yuuri agreed, leaning forward so he could kiss Victor’s lips again, sweet and slow. When he pulled back his eyes fell on the nest, embarrassment rising again in his chest. “Sorry for stealing all of your things.” 

Victor chuckled and looked around, plucking at the sweatshirt closest to his hand. “I felt like my closet was thinning. Why did you want them?” 

“Your scent makes me feel safe,” Yuuri said honestly. “It makes me feel at home. I think in some ways I need it even more than other omegas, since I don’t have my own.”

“You’re welcome to take whatever you need,” Victor said with a proud smile, cuddling close and kissing the gland on Yuuri’s neck. “I’m honored.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri breathed, the feeling of Victor’s mouth against the gland heavenly. Yuuri tipped his head back to give Victor more room, soft gasps falling from his mouth with each soft press of Victor’s lips. “I can’t believe you don’t hate me.”

“Yuuuri,” Victor cooed, straightening so he could press his lips to Yuuri’s, soft and sweet. “I don’t think I could ever hate you.” He looked down at the nest again, biting into his lip before he met Yuuri’s gaze again. “Do you want me to go live somewhere else during your heat? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No I don’t want that,” Yuuri immediately said. It didn’t feel right to kick Victor out of his own apartment, and Yuuri’s inner omega wanted him close, even if that might not be the best idea. Victor watched him again, a shuddering breath leaving his lips. 

“Do you usually spend them alone?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded. He had people to take care of him, his parents and sister in Hasetsu, Phichit in Detroit. They all made sure he ate and drank, but he had never had a shared heat before, and he told Victor as much. Victor bit his lip again, nervousness seeping into his scent. “Do you want to spend this one alone?”

Realisation came over Yuuri slowly, and he felt his cheeks heat, even as confidence was filling him. He pressed a little closer, hoping he wasn’t reading Victor wrong. “Would you share it with me, Vitya?” he asked, heart pounding in his chest. It would be a dream come true, to have Victor - tentative, caring, loving Victor - take care of him. Victor flushed too, but his scent quickly turned happy, excited even. 

“I would love nothing more, my Yuuri,” he whispered, so close now that his breaths ghosted over Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri closed the distance, wanting to be close, needing to press as firmly into Victor’s space as he could. Victor humed happily, hands coming to cup Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri melted into the kiss, Victor’s lips perfect against his own. The kiss slowly turned from sweet to hotter, Makka growing tired of their shuffling and jumping out of the nest and out of the door, probably in search of food. 

Yuuri heard her, and the extra room made it possible to move even more comfortably into Victor’s embrace, the alpha turning them over, carefully placing Yuuri on his back. Victor loomed over him for a moment, blue eyes sparkling with happiness, his silver hair shining in the soft morning light. Yuuri caressed up his neck, pressing his thumbs into the scent glands. Victor moaned low in his throat, the room filling with his aroused scent. Yuuri could feel how the alpha was slowly growing hard against his hip, and Yuuri pulled him down so he could kiss him again. He was craving Victor now, all the reasons to hold back gone.

Victor shuffled, a slow grind of hips into Yuuri’s own making Yuuri gasp. He was growing hard too, and he tentatively rolled his hips up to meet Victor’s as the alphas tongue slipped into his mouth. It felt so right, the fear of being found out washed away. It was liberation, and it made Yuuri feel free, bold and brave. Victor moaned as Yuuri rolled his hips again, bringing his legs up to wrap around Victor’s back. Victor groaned as he pressed down, and rolled his hips more firmly into Yuuri’s, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s cheek, his jaw, his throat, breath hot on Yuuri’s skin. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri aah-,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri gasped too, feeling himself get wet. He closed his eyes, the panic he had felt previously in situations like this flaring as if on impulse, before he took a deep breath and let it go. He didn’t need to worry. He had told Victor everything he had been scared to tell him, and the alpha had stayed, wanted Yuuri still, wanted to be there to help him through his heat. Victor ground his hips again, and Yuuri gasped as he sucked lightly at the gland on Yuuri’s neck, and let himself melt into the touch, let himself get wet. 

“Feels good, feels so good Vitya,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor pressed down harder, making a gasp turn into a moan fall from Yuuri’s lips. “Yesss.”

“Can I mark you?” Victor asked, gaze dark as he rose, one hand on either side of Yuuri’s head. “Not bond you just-”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, leaning up to kiss his lips again. Arousal was rushing in Yuuri’s system, and he wanted more, more than he had ever had with someone else. He wanted to give Victor everything, and hoped the alpha wanted to share it with him. “Anything, do anything just don’t stop touching me.” 

“Never,” Victor promised, leaning down to kiss him again, hot and desperate, Yuuri continued to roll his hips up, fingers tangled in Victor’s hair as the alpha kissed, and sucked and grazed his teeth against Yuuri’s neck. Never before had he felt so claimed. It felt wonderful. 

Victor’s hands found their way under Yuuri’s shirt, and Yuuri loved the feeling of his hands on his skin, caressing the fabric up his stomach and up his ribs. There Victor stopped, hands posessively grabbing his sides as he kept kissing Yuuri, hips still rolling down. He broke away from Yuuri’s lips again, hiking the shirt up even further. “Can I take this off?”

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be rid of it. There was a shuffle, and as soon as Yuuri was sitting he managed to pull the shirt over his head, landing somewhere in the nest. Victor looked at him with hungry eyes, gaze raking down his exposed chest. 

“You are so beautiful,” Victor said, leaning down to kiss along Yuuri’s clavicle and down his sternum. “It always drove me mad in the onsen, seeing you naked. You have such a gorgeous body Yuuri, I just want to kiss and touch all of it.” He pressed his lips to Yuuri’s skin again, and Yuuri sighed, feeling even more slick gush out of him. 

“Do it,” Yuuri asked, fingers coming to rest at the back of Victor’s head to press him more firmly into his chest. “Touch me everywhere.”

“Blyad,” Victor breathed, and then his lips came to graze against Yuuri’s left nipple. Yuuri moaned, arching his back so Victor would touch him more. His chest had always been sensitive around his heat, and it seemed like now was no exception. He moaned shamelessly as Victor kissed over the sensitive nub, before bringing his tongue out to lick over it. Yuuri moaned again, the hand holding him up fisting in the sheet. He had to let go of Victor so he could place the other there as well, gasping and moaning as he arched further into the touch. Victor’s mouth felt amazing, and the alpha licked and sucked and bit over Yuuri’s chest, looking up at Yuuri with dark eyes as he watched how he made Yuuri tremble. He spent a long time just stimulating Yuuri’s chest, spending equal amounts of time on both nipples, leaving scattered marks all over his chest in his wake. Yuuri had started grinding onto the bed, in desperate need of friction, his legs having fallen open to give Victor as much room as possible. 

Victor relented, kissing up Yuuri’s sternum to his mouth, smirking against Yuuri’s lips as he kissed him, openmouthed and filthy. Yuuri could finally move his hand to touch him again, tangling in silver strands. “You make the prettiest sounds Yuuri,” he said between kisses, and Yuuri whimpered. “I can’t get enough of them.” 

“Kuso,” Yuuri swore, pushing up against Victor’s lips so he could sit straighter, having his hands free so he could push them under Victor’s shirt. “Off, off,” he breathed, and Victor helped him to take it off, ending up somewhere in the mess of the nest. Yuuri didn’t care right now, Victor’s mouth on him was all that mattered, his touch and his scent, so filled with love, adoration and lust. Victor looked perfect without clothes. Yuuri didn’t know what Victor talked about. Yuuri had looked at Victor in the onsen so many times, and summoned the images afterwards when he was alone in bed, touching himself. The alpha was broad shoulders and slim waist, muscles sculpted and skin smooth. Yuuri had never seen a chest as beautiful as Victor’s, or an ass as perfect. “So hot Vitya, so hot.”

“You’re hot,” he shot back, and Yuuri smiled, placing his hands firmly on Victor’s chest, moving down to feel all of him. He caressed across Victor’s abs, up his sides, framed his pecs, and then caressed down again as they continued to kiss. Yuuri didn’t stop, he only slowed as he came closer to the hem of Victor’s pants, giving the alpha time to stop him. Victor didn’t, and Yuuri therefore continued, letting his hand caress past the waistband of Victor’s pants on the outside of them, feeling the hardness straining against the fabric. Victor broke away from his lips with a gasp, and Yuuri caressed over it again, slowly and without much friction at all. 

“Fuck, fuck solnyshko,” Victor gasped, hips rocking into Yuuri’s hand. He was so big. Yuuri had seen of course, in the onsen, but he had never seen it erect, had never felt it in his hand. It felt wonderfully heavy. “Yuuri you’re driving me mad.” 

“You’re so good to me Vitya,” Yuuri breathed, bringing Victor’s lips back to his. “Such a good alpha.” 

A growl unlike anything Yuuri had ever heard before pushed itself out from Victor’s lips, and Yuuri soon found himself pushed down into the bed, Victor kissing him roughly. Yuuri answered it all, loving the way Victor was a heavy weight above him, pressing him into the mattress. “Can I-,” Victor breathed between kisses, already moving down Yuuri’s chest again. “Can I take your pants off?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, and lifted his hips to help, Victor pulling them as well as Yuuri’s underwear off, discarded somewhere - in the nest, on the floor - Yuuri didn’t care. All he cared about was the look in Victor’s eyes, hungry and dark as it took Yuuri’s naked form in. Yuuri felt a shiver rush down his spine under it, the feeling he felt when he skated eros filling him. Powerful, playful, Victor’s. “Do you approve?” 

“You,” Victor said, punctuating each word with a kiss. “Are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” He had made it down to Yuuri’s belly button by then, and dipped his tongue in, before continuing down. Yuuri’s hard and flushed cock was resting against his stomach, but Victor bypassed it, kissing right next to it down to Yuuri’s groin. Yuuri panted, hands fisted in the sheets. “You smell lovely down here, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri moaned, unable to stop it, the praise taking him by surprise. He never thought he would hear anyone refer to him as smelling good, because of how he had removed his scent glands. He hadn’t even thought of the alpha being able to smell his slick. Victor placed another kiss on his skin, this one in the juncture of Yuuir’s hip and leg, so teasingly close to where Yuuri wanted to be touched. Victor sucked a mark there, and then moved down to kiss Yuuri's thigh, tenderly pressing his lips to the scar on the left leg, then the right. Yuuri shivered, overcome by the tender gesture. “You’re so wet Yuuri,” VIctor breathed, nuzzling into Yuuri’s groin before he rose, crawling up Yuuri’s body again. “Am I making you wet? Are you enjoying this as much as I am?”

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, bringing Victor down for another kiss, needy and wanting. “Yes, I want you so much.”

“You have me,” Victor said against his lips. “I’m all yours.”

“Mine,” Yuuri agreed, and speaking the word made something settle into his chest, possessive and right. He kissed Victor again, and then wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing the alpha down on top of him. His bare cock grazed against Victor’s stomach, and Yuuri moaned at the friction, wanting more, needing more. “Vitya.” 

“I got you love, I got you,” Victor said into the kiss, and Yuuri nodded, legs falling away so he could move his hands down, starting to push Victor’s pants down as well. “You want them off?”

“If you’re okay with that,” Yuuri said, nipping playfully at Victor’s lip. Victor smiled, and then together they pushed the pants down, Victor’s hard cock bobbing free. All Yuuri could do was watch as Victor removed the pants completely, mouth watering as another gush of slick leaked out of him. Victor was big, and thick, but not in a way that intimidated him. Insted it made Yuuri clench around nothing, longing for it to be inside him, to feel how far Victor would stretch him, how far he would reach inside him.

“Like what you see?” Victor teased, just like Yuuri had, and Yuuri leaned up to wrap his hand around Victor’s flushed erection in response, stroking slowly upwards. “Oh yesss Yuuri.” 

“I do like it,” Yuuri said in a low voice, confidence surging in his veins. “It looks delicious.”

“Fuck,” Victor breathed, and when he locked eyes with Yuuri again they were almost black, scent so filled with lust it was driving Yuuri mad. “You will be the death of me.” 

“Hmm,” Yuuri said, letting his thumb stroke over the head of Victor’s cock, adoring feeling how he trembled. “It’ll be a sweet death,” Yuuri teased, and Victor smiled, bucking shallowly into Yuuri’s fist. 

“The best death,” he agreed, claiming Yuuri’s lips again. “I want to stroke us both, can you get into my lap?”

“I’ll get you wet,” Yuuri pointed out, but Victor just smiled. “What?”

“I would love for you to get me all wet,” Victor said, pulling away from Yuuri so he could sit down into the nest. Yuuri crawled over and straddled his thighs, feeling powerful under the alpha’s gaze, beautiful under his touch. Victor caressed down his chest again, lips kissing over Yuuri’s chest as he continued down. Yuuri’s hands found their way to his neck, one tangling in the soft strands at the nape of his neck, the other pressing a thumb into Victor’s scent gland. Victor moaned again, and then he gripped both of their cocks, lining them up together in his hand. Yuuri moaned loudly, back arching from the sensation of the touch. Victor’s mouth sucked more intensely at Yuuri’s chest, and all Yuuri could do was bask in the sensation of pleasure, of Victor’s mouth and his hand, holding on tight. 

“So pretty Yuuri, so pretty aaah- and all mine,” Victor moaned as he pulled off from Yuuri’s chest for a moment. Yuuri nodded in agreement, moans falling constantly from his lips as Victor’s strokes grew frimer, faster. 

“Yours, aaah. All- all yours. Victor!” he gasped, the feeling of his orgasm building in his gut. Yuuri rutted down, giving no friction at all. Still this was enough. As much as he wanted Victor in him, this felt safe, a good build up for what Yuuri hoped would come later. He gasped at the mere thought of Victor taking care of him through his heat, of having Victor there to hold him, to give him pleasure, to wrap him up while they rested. Victor looked at him with so much love, so much lust, and it was too much. Yuuri moaned his name again and again, like a mantra. 

Victor came first, and the feeling of his hot come spilling over Yuuri’s cock sent him over too, bucking into Victor’s fist as he chased the pleasure. Victor continued to stroke him until he was trembling. Victor slowed then, and slowly released them, gripping Yuuri’s hips tighty as Yuuri leaned down for a kiss.

“I love you,” he breathed, and Yuuri felt so warm, so cherished and so loved. 

“I love you too,” Yuuri said, Victor leaning them down into the nest. Yuuri’s back landed into the soft bedding, and for a long while they simply held each other, whispering sweet words into each other’s ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read about the heat and last chapter now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deconstructing the nest felt wrong. Yuuri’s skin itched and his instincts told him he shouldn’t, even though another part of him was longing to start building the new one on Victor’s bed. The apha had gone out and bought several nesting kits, so many that Yuuri had to giggle from the excessiveness of it. Most of them were blue, which Victor had explained with it being Yuuri’s favourite colour. Yuuri had felt so overcome by happiness he had to kiss him - repeatedly. Yuuri smiled now too, and he carefully pulled item after item from the nest, choosing what to bring. Some didn’t feel right anymore, and he couldn’t really say why, but a couple of shirts and jackets ended up in the pile that weren't coming with him into Victor’s bedroom. Their bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love this story has received, and thank you so much to Genuinely Firefly for the prompt. IT was really amazing to work with. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

Deconstructing the nest felt wrong. Yuuri’s skin itched and his instincts told him he shouldn’t, even though another part of him was longing to start building the new one on Victor’s bed. The apha had gone out and bought several nesting kits, so many that Yuuri had to giggle from the excessiveness of it. Most of them were blue, which Victor had explained with it being Yuuri’s favourite colour. Yuuri had felt so overcome by happiness he had to kiss him - repeatedly. Yuuri smiled now too, and he carefully pulled item after item from the nest, choosing what to bring. Some didn’t feel right anymore, and he couldn’t really say why, but a couple of shirts and jackets ended up in the pile that weren't coming with him into Victor’s bedroom. Their bedroom. 

Since the truth had come out, many conversations had been had. It was as if the dams of communication had opened, and both of them shared and asked more than they had before. Victor had said that if Yuuri wanted to move into the bedroom with him, he would love to have him, and Yuuri had agreed. He smiled as he gathered the items approved for the new nest in his arms, and moved across the apartment to Victor’s bedroom - their bedroom. It was going to take a while to get used to that. 

The master bedroom was preferable for spending a heat in many ways. The adjacent bathroom had both a bath and a shower, and was much closer than the smaller one connected to the rest of the apartment. It was also much closer than the other bathroom was to Yuuri’s room. The bed was slightly bigger, and the mattress was soaked in Victor's scent, making it feel homey and safe. It was also closer to the kitchen. All in all, it would be better for the both of them to spend it there. Yuuri wanted Victor’s scent, which the mattress provided, and it would be easier for Victor to have things closer. 

Victor was sitting on the floor, the nesting kits Yuuri had picked out as his favoured in two piles next to him, one for scenting, one already scented. Yuuri felt warmth bloom in his chest as he watched Victor work, looking up with a bright smile. “Do you need help?” he asked, the alpha almost off the floor before Yuuri shook his head, settling down again. In the past day Victor had started to become affected by the preheat too. Yuuri, even if it was a very small amount compared to any other omega, was gushing out pheromones, and Victor as an alpha was reacting to it, the need to take care of his omega high. Yuuri adored him. They were already much more physical than before, it was almost unable to separate at all. Yuuri didn’t mind it, and it seemed Victor didn’t either. 

“How are you doing with that?” Yuuri asked, feeling a blush seep into his cheeks. He felt demanding, asking Victor to scent anything, but Victor had preened and smelled so happy at Yuuri’s request, so Yuuri hoped it wasn’t too bad. 

“Good,” Victor said proudly. “Halfway done I think. Do you want me to help with the nesting?”

Yuuri bit his lip but shook his head. “No, I think I want to make it. I want to make it perfect for us,” he said, warmth swirling in his chest at the thought of them both in the nest, of making somewhere that fit them both. Yuuri had never consciously made such a big nest. 

“So good to me Yuuri,” Victor said proudly as he continued to press his scent glands to the pillows and blankets. “You’re going to make us such a pretty nest.”

A thrill shot though Yuuri’s body, and he immediately got to work, spreading several sheets across the bottom, before starting to pile up comforters to make the sides. T-shirts and sweaters from the both of them got lined into the walls as well, along with pillows and blankets Victor had scented. He felt Victor’s eyes on him as he worked, and it made him feel proud. He was particular, and he stepped back several times, going back to add something, or remove something, adjusting until it was all perfect. He turned to Victor when he was done, and the alpha stood, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist from behind, nuzzling the gland on the left side of his neck. 

“It’s beautiful  _ moy sladkiy,”  _ Victor breathed, pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw. “You did so well. It’s the prettiest nest I’ve ever seen.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said, melting under the touches and praise. He smiled, goofy, happy and so in love. “I’m so glad you want to do this with me.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Victor said, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s cheek again. “I need to drop Makka off with Yura, and pick up some more food, but other than that I think we’re all set.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri said, pressing back against Victor’s chest. “I think it’ll hit some time tomorrow. I don’t know when.”

“We’ll take it as it comes, just nap and take it easy until then,” Victor said and Yuuri nodded in agreement. Victor kissed his jaw again. “I’m a little nervous,” he admitted and Yuuri turned to face him, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck.

“Why?” he asked. “You don’t have to if-”

“Oh no, I want to! I’m excited and looking forward to it. I just- I haven’t been with an omega in heat before, and with you… I want it to be perfect for you, as good as it can be,” Victor said, frowning slightly. “Do you- how is it usually for you?”

“I’ve been very restless and anxious in the past, but the doctors have always thought it’s because of the lack of grounding scents, so this time might be better,” Yuuri said. “I usually just need a lot of stimulation. I don’t remember most of the first two days, and the next two are a bit of a jumble. I’m pretty coherent the last two, and then I usually need three days to feel fully rested after it’s over.” 

“I hope I’ll be able to help some then,” Victor said, leaning down to kiss Yuuri sweetly again. “I’ll do my best.”

“I’m just so happy you want to share it with me,” Yuuri admitted. “I’m sure it’ll be much better than the toys.”

“I hope,” Victor grinned, kissing him again. “I hope to rock your world.”

“If yesterday was anything to go by then I don’t think we need to worry,” Yuuri breathed, pressing close to kiss Victor again. He pulled back, and pecked Victor’s lips once more, before detangling. “Okay, go fix the last couple of things, and I’ll fix my last few things.”

“Whatever you want love,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s stomach flipped.

Yuuri woke from the heat surging in his body. Too hot, it was far too hot. He kicked the comforter away, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off, throwing it out of the nest. It was a good nest, a lovely nest. It smelled heavenly, like home and comfort and love, and alpha. Yuuri looked over at the sleeping man next to him, skimming out of his pants. He was still too warm, heat licking up his body like the flames of a fire. Yuuri panted and whined as the pants caught on his thighs, twisting as he worked them down. Part of them were already soaked with slick, and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief when they were finally off, falling back into the nest. His legs fell open immediately, and Yuuri let out another whine from deep inside his chest as his hand found one of his nipples, the other moving down to where he was leaking. His cock was hard and flushed, already leaking too. He pinched his nipple and gasped sharply, grinding down. He felt Victor stir next to him, and Yuuri looked over to the side, seeing Victor’s blue eyes focus on him as they opened. He was so beautiful, so incredibly beautiful and all Yuuri’s. 

“Vityaaa,” he whined again, and Victor blinked into wakefulness, sitting up to lean over him. 

“Has it started?” he asked, but he was already moving, placing himself between Yuuri’s spread thighs. “I got you love, I'll take care of you.”

“Please,” Yuuri pleaded, still rocking, needing more friction, needing to be filled. “Vitya please, please.”

“Shh, love,” Victor soothed. He knelt between Yuuir’s legs, pushing Yuuri’s own to open up wider. He leaned down then placed his mouth against the gland on Yuuri’s neck, one of his hands circling his cock while the other started to tease his hole. “I’ll make sure you come. I’ll take care of you.”

“Vityaaa,” Yuuri moaned, the stimulation so good. He was so wet. He could feel himself soaking Victor’s hand and the sheet underneath him, but he didn’t care. He wanted Victor to push into him. He needed to be filled and fucked and stuffed full of Victor’s knot and come. He needed to come and he needed to do it soon or he would go insane. “In me pl-pleeease.”

“Anything you want,” Victor breathed into his skin, and then he sucked down on Yuuri’s gland just as he pushed a finger into Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri shrieked, the pleasure of being filled so good,  _ so good _ . He started rocking his hips down on Victor’s hand, seaking friction, wanting more. Victor groaned, and pulled off his gland, looking up at him with dark eyes.

“You’re so tight,” he said, starting to move his finger in and out of Yuuri at an even pace, his other hand still stroking his cock. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Vitya, Vitya so good, fill me up, please alpha,” Yuuri babbled, and Victor kissed his neck again, then his jaw all the way up to his lips. The kisses were wet and filthy, and Yuuri loved them, loved getting lost in all the sensations Victor was giving him. He took his hands from the nape of Victor’s neck and touched his own chest, caressing over his hardened nubs. This felt better than anything he had ever felt before. Then, Victor pressed another finger into him, and Yuuri had to break away from the kiss, gasping as he stretched around Victor’s fingers. 

“So good for me Yuuri,” Victor panted. “Taking my fingers so well.” Victor was moving faster now, fucking his fingers in and out of Yuuri as he storked him, sucking marks all over Yuuri’s neck and collarbones. Yuuri loved it, felt claimed and taken, just as he longed to be. He wanted to be all Victor’s. Victor curled his fingers, and then fucked into him once more before he curled them again, searching and then…

Yuuri shouted as Victor touched his prostate, and he felt Victor smirk against his skin. “There we are,” he said triumphantly. He had pushed up to Yuuri’s face again, and Yuuri turned to kiss him desperately, tongues sliding against each other lewdly as Victor kept curling his fingers over the spot over and over. The pleasure was so good, better than anything Yuuri had ever felt before and then it cracked like a whip down his spine as his orgasm hit. He came, gushing slick onto Victor’s hand and come over their stomachs. Yuuri’s hand fell away from his chest as he moaned, but Victor didn’t stop. He continued to rub over Yuuri’s pleasure spot, stroking Yuuri’s still hard cock, faster this time. 

“Come on love, one more time, come one more time for me,” he said, and Yuuri was so sensitive and overstimulated, but he needed this. He wasn’t sated yet and he needed to come again, he needed Victor’s hands on him, in him. Yuuri rocked his hips to get more, and Victor started fucking his fingers in and out of Yuuri again and in no time at all another orgasm rushed over Yuuri, coming over both of Victor’s hands again. He was panting and trembling, but he was still so hard, and as Victor pulled out his fingers he felt so empty. The first wave wasn’t over yet, and Yuuri needed one more, at least one more, before he could rest. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri gasped as the alpha pulled back. Victor kissed his cheek and then over his heart, before picking up a towel from the floor and wiping them off quickly, before discarding it outside of the nest again. “More, I need more.”

“I see your stamina translates to here too Yuuri,” Victor teased, and Yuuri huffed. He moved his hand down towards his own erection, but Victor grabbed him, and carefully guided him up instead. “Sit over my chest,” he instructed, and Yuuri did, Victor laying down flat on his back as Yuuri straddled his sculpted torso. Victor had a playful gleam in his eyes, and then he billowed the pillows up behind his head, leaning up to grab the base of Yuuri’s cock to hold it steady as he licked over it. Yuuri’s hips jumped, and Victor smirked. “Fuck my mouth love,” he instructed, and then placed Yuuri’s still hard cock in his mouth. Yuuri shivered, the sight of Victor’s lips stretched around his cock the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He felt like he could just watch him all day like this. He shivered at the thought of it, of Victor warming his cock like this, just laying back while keeping Yuuri warm. Still, Yuuri needed to come again, the heat still raging in his body. He grabbed the headboard and pushed in, moaning low in his throat as Victor’s hot mouth enveloped him. 

He thrusted slowly, pace almost lazy. It felt so good, so incredibly good. Victor looked almost dazed under him, pupils lust blown as he kept looking up at Yuuri taking his own pleasure. It was an erotic sight. Yuuri’s pace increased, and Victor moaned around his length, making Yuuri moan too. Two fingers pressed into his hole again, making him gasp. Yuuri had been distracted by the heat of Victor’s mouth and had forgotten how empty he was feeling, but the stretch felt wonderful, and he rocked between the heath of Victor’s mouth and the pressure of his fingers inside him. It was perfect, so good, so very good. Yuuri fucked himself onto Victor’s fingers and into his mouth and then Victor swallowed around him and Yuuri was gone, his legs shaking as he came down Victor’s throat, feeling himself leak even more slick down his thighs. He held onto the headboard tightly as he came, head tipped down as he looked at Victor, the alpha swallowing each and every drop of Yuuri’s come, lapping at the half hard cock as Yuuri pulled out. Victor carefully guided him down into the bed again, back to the mattress. 

“That was so hot Yuuri,” he said, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s throat, and then his cheeks and then his lips. Yuuri kissed him back, his half hard cock filling quickly again. He was almost over the first wave. He needed to come one more time, needed to be filled completely. Victor pulled his hips into him, still wearing pyjama pants. Yuuri pawed at them, and Victor laughed, pulling them down to finally, finally free his cock. Yuuri licked his lips as he saw it, leaning down to spread his thighs wide. He was so wet and empty and he needed Victor to come take him, to fill him fully. 

“Alpha, alpha please fill me up,” he gasped. He saw how Victor was looking at him hungrily, stroking his cock up and down. A bead of precome was swelling at the tip, and Yuuri wanted to lick it up, but he wanted Victor inside him more. “Vitya come show me how good you’ll take care of me.”

“Blyad,” Victor swore, and then he shuffled forward, pressing close. Yuuri felt the tip of his hard cock caress over his wet entrance over and over, teasing. Victor pressed the head against his hole and then pulled back repeating the motion until Yuuri thought he was going to go crazy. “Your hole is so pretty Yuuri,” he said as he teased. “So wet and just waiting to suck me in, to take all of my cock.”

“Yes give it to me,” Yuuri gasped. “I need you to fill me. I need you to stuff me full.” 

A growl rumbled out from Victor’s chest, and then he pressed his cock against Yuuri’s hole again, finally sinking in. The stretch felt wonderful, and Yuuri felt himself open up for Victor, taking the full girth and length. “Oh Yuuri yes yes.”

“Aaah-,” Yuuri moaned. “So big, so big Vitya.”

“It’s mmh- It’s like you were made for me Yuuri,” the alpha said, and Yuuri loved it, loved to think that Victor and he had been sculpted to fit together. “You take me so well.”

“It feels so good,” Yuuri gasped as Victor bottomed out. “You feel so good in me.”

“Good,” Victor said with a gasp, pulling out slowly before sinking back in. “Shit Yuuri you feel so tight.”

“Harder, harder please,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor placed one hand on each side of his head, and started thrusting in earnest. Yuuri moaned shamelessly and loud, Victor’s cock moving in and out of him sending repeated pleasure waves over his body. Victor looked amazing above him, strong and flushed. He looked at Yuuri, gaze dark and heavy, and Yuuri adored him. Victor’s hips picked up the pace, and then he was pounding into Yuuri fully, just like Yuuri wanted, just like he needed. “Yes, Yes Vitya aaah like- like that hnng.”

“Mine,” Victor growled, and Yuuri nodded, hands finding the headboard to grab on tight to take Victor’s sharp thrusts. “All mine.”

“Yours,” Yuuri agreed, moving one of his hands to wrap around his own cock. He was so close to coming again. He could feel himself clench around Victor’s cock already, moaning as he got closer with each jerk of Victor’s hips. “All yours Vitya- I- I’m gonna come,” he gasped. It seemed to spur Victor on, and the pace became relentless, Yuuri’s voice no longer separated moans but loud shrieks, until it all crashed over him, come filling him as Victor came inside, Yuuri following just after, covering his own hand and chest with come. They panted, and Yuuri felt himself go fully soft in his hand. The first wave had broken, and Yuuri reached up to cup Victor’s check and neck, not caring that he was sticky. Victor didn’t seem to mind either, and he pressed down, pressing his lips against Yuuri's. It was barely a kiss. They simply breathed each other's air, basking in the afterglow of pleasure. Yuuri felt energy drain from him, and he was dimly aware of Victor peeling the first layer of soaked sheet from the nest, cleaning Yuuri up with a towel before covering them with the comforter and pulling him close. Yuuri had never felt so satisfied after the first wave, and he snuggled as close to his alpha as he could, unable to form words at the moment, even though he wanted to tell him how grateful he already was. Instead, a loud purr started in his chest as he fell asleep. 

  
  


Yuuri woke on the second day of his heat from Victor not being in the nest. They had recently ended another round of mindbolwing sex, where Victor had eaten him out like Yuuri was the last meal he’d ever had. Yuuri had loved it, and afterwards Victor had placed himself over Yuuri so they could suck each other off and it was all wonderful. Yuuri was still sleepy as he woke, which meant the heat hadn't woken them, but something else. He glanced around the nest, noticing Victor being gone. Something uncomfortable rolled in his stomach, and he looked further away from the nest, seeing the light in the bathroom was on. Yuuri pouted. He didn’t want to leave the nest, but he didn’t want to be without Victor either. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri called, and he heard Victor shuffle, stepping out of the bathroom after just a few seconds, walking with quick steps towards the nest. He looked so good, body littered in marks from Yuuri’s mouth and hands. He loved seeing his own claim on Victor, and was unable to stop the idea of putting a bondmark on Victor’s neck, indents from Yuuri’s teeth showing his claim permanently. Victor smiled as he came closer, and Yuuri opened his eyes as the alpha sank into the embrace. 

“Sorry,” Victor breathed, kissing Yuuri’s temple. “I had hoped you would sleep through it.” Yuuri snuggled close, pressing his nose to Victor’s scent gland to breathe him in deep. 

“I missed you,” Yuuri said, and Victor pulled him closer. “I didn’t like it.”

“I’m sorry,” Victor said again, tilting Yuuri’s face up to give him a soft kiss. “I need to go to the kitchen though. I’ll be quick.” Yuuri pouted, wrapping his arms more firmly around Victor’s neck. “Do you have to?” he asked. He didn’t like the idea at all. 

“I do, because we need food and water,” Victor said, and a part of Yuuri knew that logically that was valid, but he still didn’t like it. “Darling.”

“Can I come with you?” Yuuri asked, blinking up at him.Victor smiled, kissing his cheek before climbing out of the nest. 

“Of course love,” he said before he leaned down, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck and then Victor lifted him up, Yuuri’s legs wrapping around his hips. Yuuri pressed closer, and he kissed Victor’s neck as they moved from the bedroom to the kitchen. Victor placed him on the counter, and then went rummaging for what they needed. He looked so good, moving around the kitchen looking for things to take care of Yuuri, bare and his whole body on display. Yuuri felt heat start to surge in his body again, and he leaned back as he watched Victor, lust rising in his veins. His cock started filling as Victor placed water bottles next to him, and then the alpha started pulling food from the fridge, talking about what he was picking out for them. Yuuri bit his lip, feeling himself grow wet. The heat in his body rose again, and Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from letting his legs fall open, hand coming down to caress around his hole. It was relaxed and open, Victor having fucked him so many times by now that he was thoroughly prepared. Victor had eaten him out earlier, and now Yuuri was horribly empty, needing to be stuffed full of Victor’s come again. Victor looked up after Yuuri failed to answer a question, Yuuri’s mind hazy with lust again, and Victor stopped as he caught sight of Yuuri, his eyes growing wide as he saw the omega’s fingers pressing into his hole, soft gasps falling from Yuuri’s lips.

“Darling,” Victor said in a breath. “Another wave? Already?”

Yuuri nodded, whimpering as he pressed his fingers in and out of himself, spreading his legs even wider. “You look so hot taking care of me,” he gasped. “And I’m so empty, it’s like there’s nothing left of you in me Vitya.”

“Oh you’re going to kill me,” Victor said, putting the food he was holding down on the counter as he placed himself between Yuuri’s spread legs. “Do you need me to take you again Yuuri? Fill you with my come properly?”

“Yes,” Yuuri moaned, moving his fingers faster. “I need you, please alpha. I need to feel you inside me.” 

“Yeah?” Victor asked, and Yuuri looked down to see him stroking himself to hardness again, his large cock filling as he grabbed Yuuri’s thigh with his free hand. “Does my omega need to be properly fucked right here in the kitchen?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed again. Anything to be filled by Victor. He didn’t have time to get back to the nest. He needed his alpha’s cock now. “In me Vitya please.”

“I got you,” Victor said, fully hard now. Yuuri removed his hand, a whimper falling from his lips as he became empty. A gush of slick followed as he pulled his fingers out, but Victor wasted no time, lining his cock up and sliding in smoothly, filling Yuuri perfectly. Yuuri moaned again, loving the feeling of Victor inside him. The alpha wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him forward, and Yuuri followed, legs still spread wide. Victor fucked into him with an even roll of his hips, the slick slide of his cock in Yuuri heaven. He tangled his hands in the strands of Victor’s hair as Victor increased the pace, pounding into him. Yuuri’s moans were high pitched as he shook with the force of each thrust. Yuuri needed to be closer, needed Victor further inside him. He wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist, and tucked his nose into the scent gland on his neck and breathed. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri fuck you take me so well,” Victor grunted, and Yuuri could feel his knot start to expand, pace becoming frantic. Victor had knotted him a few times already, and it was true bliss. Yuuri wanted it again, knew he wouldn’t be sated if he couldn’t feel it spread him wide and lock them together. 

“Knot me,” he demanded. “Fill me up co-completely mmh-. Don’t let me waste one aah- one drop of your come.” 

“Fucking hell Yuuri,” Victor growled, his hips pistoning even faster into Yuuri. It felt so good, so good, so good. Victor gave one more even shaper thrust, and the knot sunk into Yuuri’s fucked out hole. Yuuri came with a silent scream, feeling Victor pump a load of come into his hole just like he needed. Yuuri felt like he was floating, so blissfully full and sated. He smiled goofily, meeting Vicor’s wild eyes. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor let out a long breath, kissing him as he shook his head. “What’s funny?”

“I told you that you’re the true embodiment of eros,” Victor said with a breathy chuckle. “I knew you were going to ruin me. Too powerful.”    
“You’re the sexy one,” Yuuri protested, still feeling too floaty to make any real arguments. “I love your knot.” He reached down to caress around his hole, feeling how Victor was spreading him so wide. “Mmh. So full.” 

“See,” Victor said, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s again. “Too sexy.” He looked over to the side, and then pulled a box of food that he had taken out of the fridge towards them. “I guess we can eat here now, since I have you stuck here.”

Yuuri giggled, but still accepted the food Victor fed him from the box. He was so attentive and caring. The best alpha Yuuri could have ever had. 

  
  


They spent the remainder of the heat mostly tucked into the nest. Yuuri found himself pleasured over and over, until all there was in the world was Victor. They only left the nest one more time during the heat, and the pounding Victor gave him in the shower sated the final really intense wave of the heat. The rest had been less frantic, more lazy rolls of hips, slow hand and blow jobs and mouths pressed together. On day four it was almost over, just a tingling sensation lingering in Yuuri’s body. Victor was underneath him, both of them sitting up with Yuuri in his lap. Yuuri was rolling his hips down into Victor’s, the alpha’s cock deep inside him. It was slow and caring, lovemaking more than seering lust. They were both completely covered in marks, but one was still absent, and Yuuri wanted it desperately. 

They had grown so close during this, as if each moment they had spent together at the banquet in Sochi, in Hasetsu, in China, the engagement in Barcelona, this apartment, it had all led them here, and Yuuri didn’t want it to end. He wanted forever, he hoped Victor still did too. 

Victor was gasping, his lower lip between his teeth as he met each of Yuuri’s hip rolls, bucking up into Yuuri’s heat, making him moan in return. Yuuri could see no other future than with Victor, and if the alpha wanted it, Yuuri would give him everything he had. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri gasped, locking eyes with the alpha as he continued to roll his hips. “Bond me.” 

Victor stilled his movements, his eyes wide as they fell to the gland on Yuuri’s neck and then snapped back up to Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri didn’t stop, still sliding Victor’s cock in and out of him. “Yuuri I- mmh- are you sure?” 

“I don’t know if it’ll work,” Yuuri panted. “But I want to. I want forever with you.” 

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, bringing Yuuri’s forehead down to rest against his own, soft moans falling from his lips. “Bite me first then. Please.”   
“Yeah?” Yuuri asked, a smile curling on his lips. The conversation was so simple, and yet it spoke volumes. Yuuri was sure that Victor was certain, and it felt like Victor knew it too. He kissed Victor’s lips again, and it seemed the conversation fueled their lust, and Yuuri rolled his hips faster, gasping against Victor’s lips. The alpha moved his hips too, and then bared his throat for Yuuri, who nosed his way down, licking over the scent gland. The taste of Victor exploded in his mouth, and he moaned, rocking even faster. Victor wrapped one of the hands wrapped around Yuuri’s hips around his cock instead, and Yuuri gasped, starting to bounce in Victor’s lap. He was close, so very close. 

“Claim me Yuuri,” Victor panted between moans. “Make me yours. 

“Yesss,” Yuuri moaned, grinding down hard as he felt his own orgasm rush towards him. It felt instinctual, opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into Victor’s scent gland. The taste of Victor and blood mixed, and Yuuri bit down harder, jaws working on their own. Victor whined and bucked up into Yuuri again, coming inside him as Yuuri’ marked him as his. Yuuri let go, and he met Victor’s eyes only for a moment, his pupils blown wider than Yuuri had ever seen before. Yuuri bared his own neck, and Victor wasted no time placing his mouth there. Yuuri should be nervous, or scared, but he wasn’t. Instead, an incredible calm rushed over him as Victor’s teeth broke the skin, Yuuri coming from the intense sensation. He felt the pain mix with his pleasure, and then everything faded into black. 

  
  


Yuuri woke slowly, curled around another warm body, resting against Victor's chest. He could hear the steady beat of his heart against his ear, rhythmic and clear, and Yuuri smiled, feeling something completely new to him tingling in the back of his mind. Yuuri gasped, the feeling that was not his own rushing over him in intensity. He shot up, looking down at Victor who was staring at him with wide eyes. Yuuri could  _ feel _ the surprise and the worry, and he couldn’t help but giggle. It had worked. It had actually worked. 

“You okay?” Victor asked, leaning forward, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks. It was only then he realised he was crying, tears rushing down his cheek and over Victor’s hand. “Is something wrong? Did it trigger something? Can you breathe?”

Yuuri let out another wet chuckle as he nodded, tears falling from his lips. 

“I’m- I’m-,” Yuuri tried, taking shaky breaths as he shuffled, crawling into Victor’s lap again, pressing his lips to his as he continued to smile. “I feel you Vitya. It worked.”

“It did?” Victor said with wide eyes, his eyes falling to Yuuri’s neck, thumb coming up to caress it. Yuuri hissed at the touch of the healing skin, and Victor pulled back, still holding him. “I hoped- I felt you so clearly but I didn’t know and-,” Victor’s eyes were filled with tears too, a lopsided smile spreading on his lips. “Yuuri.”

“Mine,” Yuuri said proudly, placing his hand over Victor’s heart, smiling widely. “My alpha.”

“All yours,” Victor agreed, kissing him again. “Forever yours.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)

**Author's Note:**

> Want to read chapter two now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20).
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
